supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Dante, also known as The Beast, The Great Devil and Alpha Leviathan, was the first and oldest leviathan created by God. He altered human souls turning them into original monsters, he was punished by God and imprisoned in a world for the sake of peace and sanity. He remained imprisoned and isolated for over a millennium, but was freed accidentally by Dean Winchester. Eventually, he was killed by God, but survived by infecting Dean with himself and after a certain amount of time, he took control of Dean's body, effectively possessing him. Unfortunately, it was short-lived as he was killed by Lucifer using the vessel blade. Physical Appearance Dante's true form as perceived by humans, looks like a ball of black goo. Dante could shapeshift upon absorbing his victims' DNA, he could assume their physical forms, skills and memories. His main human appearance was around 5'9" with brown hair and blue eyes. He could also create extensions from his body, such as knives and other stabbing weapons. Personality Dante came off as calm, intelligent, respectful and polite went he first met Dean, but was really very rebellious towards God, but laid-back to anyone else. He could be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he was disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. He had no fear, and no respect for God, especially not his creations like angels and humans. He was manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives by forcing Sam, Dean and Lucifer to help him. He sees humanity as weak and needed to be guided by someone, namely himself. He believed that humans would fight each other to grab power, and it was his intention to unite humanity under his flag. Because of these views, he came to blows with Dean who freed him and mostly due to Dean originally remained him of himself. He was also ruthless, cold, and power-hungry, desiring absolute power. He would cut down anyone who stood in his way of gaining power as he killed any feelings he had for his creator, centuries ago. Powers and Abilities Dante was ancient and powerful, stronger than any being, expect God and the Darkness. Dante was also one of the very few entities capable of creating new beings and one of the only beings with the rare ability of permanently altering souls to create original monsters. He was one of the most powerful supernatural beings the Winchester brothers have ever met. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Dante possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He knew about the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness, but Lucifer said "He sometimes lies" to Sam and Dean. *'Possession' - Dante required the use of a vessel in order to manifest on Earth, he possessed a teenage boy. He could also infect a person with himself and after a certain amount of time, he could control that person's body, effectively possessing them. He infected Dean Winchester with himself, knowing that God would kill him. *'Supernatural Strength' - Dante had superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He was stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, pagan deities, angels and demons. *'Biokinesis' - Dante could paralyze and control humans, putting them in a state of constant pain while being completely aware. He could also program instructions into the controlled humans and give a part of himself to a host and take control of the living being as he did with Dean. *'Invulnerability' - Dante's durability threshold was considerably high. He could not be killed by anything earthly or conventional methods, and almost every supernatural weapon like angel blades, archangel blades, holy fire and Heaven's weapons are completely useless against him. But was killed by God and later again this time by Lucifer. *'Immunity' - Unlike other Leviathans, he was completely immune by borax and even the bone of righteous mortal washed in the three bloods of fallen. After Dean throw a bucket full of borax over his head to confirm that Dante was a leviathan, but was surprised that he was unaffected. *'Immortality' - Dante had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He didn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Super Speed' - Dante was able run at incredible fast speeds. He could also react faster than humans, allowing him to dodge bullets. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Dante's stamina was incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he was self-sufficient. *'Monstrous Jaws' - Like every Leviathan, he could change his facial features to form a giant mouth with rows of sharp teeth. This served as the leviathans' primary weapon and way to feed. *'Shapeshifting' - Like all leviathans, upon absorbing his victims' DNA, he could assume their physical forms, skills and memories. He could turn his body into any type of matter like weapons or even animals. *'Supernatural Concealment' - Dante could conceal his true form from other creatures with supernatural perception. *'Body Manipulation' - Dante was able to instantly kill other beings by sticking his fist into their chests and injecting them with black goo. Dante was also able to manipulate his own body and harden it around Dean's body that served as a sort of armor. *'Mental Projection' - Dante could mentally project himself to Dean while possessing him. Although, at first time as a mysterious voice taunting Dean, before becoming clearer inside Dean's head, and then revealed himself to Dean, who then appeared behind him. Dean initially suspected Dante was just a hallucination, though he soon shows he was the real one. *'Precognition' - Dante could see and accurately predict the future, but he couldn't see the whole picture. He was able to see into the future where God would kill him. *'Power Negation' - Dante was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Archangel's powers. *'Conversion' - Dante could turn humans into whatever kind of original monster he desired, through physical contact, a bite, a kiss, or even a gentle touch. *'Telepathy' - Dante was psychically linked to all original monsters, allowing him to know what they do and speak to them through their minds and could communicate with his children even while imprisoned in Purgatory. He could also read a human's mind. *'Mind Compulsion' - Dante had the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and could alter or erase memories. He didn't need eye contact and was able to control entire crowds from a distance with relative ease. *'Skilled Fighter' - Dante was a skilled fighter. He was able to casually fight Dean, Sam, and Crowley all at once. Weaknesses Dante was quite difficult to destroy, only a few weapons and forces were able to kill him. Harming, Misleading or Trapping *'Liquid Nitrogen' - Dante was frozen by a liquid nitrogen tank that exploded and then shattered by Dean. However, he was able to pull himself back together and repair his vessel due to heat in the area. *'No Heat' - If they was no heat in the area after being frozen and shattered, he would by immobilized. *'Otherworld' - This world could hold any being, therefore including Dante, without any internal means of escape. Banishing and Killing *'The Vessel Blade' - This blade could kill him. However, unlike the demon-killing knife, angel blade and the colt, it will not kill the vessel. It is possible that it could kill any being that possesses a vessel, given it name. *'The First Blade' - Powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, the First Blade could kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - It could kill any creature or being, including every kind of angel. *'The Darkness' - As a primordial force that predates God and Death, the Darkness could him. *'God' - As the creator of nearly everything including himself, God could kill him. *'Death' - As the bringer of death, Death could kill anything, including him. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Leviathans Category:Males Category:Higher Beings Category:Strongest of Species Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Deceased